Champions Tonight
by LucyEverdeen28
Summary: Katniss ponders the consequences of her actions in the Games, and realizes that things are changing and she and Peeta need to stay strong. Set during the ending of THG movie. Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Change."


**Ohh, Taylor Swift writes such gorgeous songs. I was listening to "Change" a couple months ago and was like, "Wow…this **_**totally **_**fits the Hunger Games." So, here it is, a songfic. I've been meaning to write it ever since February, and have it take place at the end of THG book or the beginning of CF. But once I saw THG in theaters, I was inspired to base it off the ending of the movie. It's from Katniss's POV, and it takes place after she was crowned and they're on the train heading home.**

**As a side note, I thought for a long time before choosing the title. I didn't want to simply call it "Change," so I decided to name it "Champions Tonight," as I think it fits the mood of the story, since Katniss and Peeta have just won the Games. Tell me what you think in a review? :) Thanks!**

Haymitch's words continue to churn in my head. When he told me that President Snow isn't pleased with my stunt with the berries, I could tell he was serious. So often Haymitch laughs at or mocks me, but under it all I can tell that he's concerned for me and Peeta. He wouldn't warn me if he didn't think it was important.

I can't help getting distressed over this. Although, what's the point? I have to act happy and lighthearted on the outside, but constantly forcing the smiles is getting hard.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again and_

_You know it's all the same, another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

Is this how all the other victors who won during the past years felt? Disturbed, frightened, and emotionally scarred from their experience in the Games––but having to hide it and pretend to be glad they won? Because that's how I feel. How can life ever go back to normal after this?

But then again, Peeta and I aren't exactly like all the other victors out there. In small ways, we've been changing things. Little things like me volunteering for Prim, Peeta trying to keep me safe no matter the cost because of the whole "starcrossed lovers" angle, me decorating Rue with flowers, and finally Thresh letting me live because I cared about Rue. What Thresh did was unheard of in most of the Games.

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

Peeta will stand by me. I can feel it. I'm still hesitant to trust him completely, but there's such an openness about him. Even though I'm still wrestling with how I really feel for him, I know he's turned into a friend I can count on. We've been through too much together to break it apart now. But is he more than a friend? That, I'm not sure of.

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_It's a revolution, the time will come_

_For us to finally win_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

I think of Peeta's words earlier today, when I said we should try to forget. And he said, "I don't want to forget." What did he mean by that? It confused me at the time, but now I think I know what he means. For better or worse, the Games have changed us. They've made us who we are.

_So we've been outnumbered_

_Raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now_

_Find things they never found_

Something has shifted; I can feel it in the air. Everyone else is excited and celebrating, but I can't stop thinking about my actions. I'm afraid what I did will bring trouble to me and my family. Yet at the same time, I wouldn't undo my actions. All my life I've hated what the Capitol stands for, and I had the chance to show what I believed on television, even though I hadn't planned to. Like the berries. I hadn't expected to be able to defeat the Games with the berries––it just happened.

_They might be bigger_

_But we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away, say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes_

_Says we can beat this_

Fighting back a shiver, I remember President Snow's unfeeling eyes when he placed the victor's crown on my head, the remark he made about my pin. I was unfazed at the time, refusing to flinch or blink away, as I calmly replied that it was from my district. But on the inside, my heartbeat had quickened and my instincts screamed at me that he was an enemy I needed to watch out for.

Since then I've pondered what Peeta said about being more than a piece in their Games. He was right. And while the Capitol is smart, just maybe, if we work together, we can outsmart them.

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_It's a revolution, the time will come_

_For us to finally win_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

There's no going back from what we've become. With a shock I realize I need to start listening to Peeta more. I thought I was clever, that I could work out a better strategy, but Peeta is wise too. He understands and sympathizes with people in a way that I never will. He makes people like him, though whether this is conscious or not is debatable. No matter what he does, the Capitol will always love him.

But me, I am still a mystery to the Capitol. I am the Girl on Fire, a strange creature whose actions and motives are hard to perceive. No wonder President Snow is suspicious of me. No wonder he doesn't trust me. If anyone is in danger, it is my family, not Peeta. I must look to the future, no matter how much I want to untangle my feelings about the present. Right now, even though I'm no longer in the Games, survival has once again become my one goal.

_Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees_

_Fight for what we've worked for all these years_

_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_

_But we'll stand up champions tonight_

There is no way I can give up now. I know that now. I've begun something that will not end. I can't walk away now and forget it all; I must stick with what I believe. If Snow's anger is directed at anyone, I must make sure it is me and not my family or District 12. But there's still something I don't understand.

Am I supposed to keep up the illusion that I am a girl in love? Blame my crazy actions on my dizzying love for my sweetheart? Everyone else might buy it, but I don't think Snow does. So, instead, should I voice my thoughts and publicly take a stand against the Capitol?

All I know is that everything has changed today. I am certain that I will do my best to bring down the Capitol, however farfetched my ideas seem. Whether in secret or in public, I'm going to keep fighting for the people I care about. For what I know to be right.

_It was the night things changed_

_Can you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_

_It's a revolution, throw your hands up_

_'Cause we never gave in_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, we sang hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

As long as Peeta and I stay strong, we can do this. We can bring freedom. And silently, in my head, I thank Cinna for turning me into the Girl on Fire. Because fire can burn, and I swear to myself that I will do anything to help others discover the flames of change.

**Okay, so…I wasn't sure about that last line. I think it sounded better in my head. As always, any comments/helpful criticism would make my day. I'd love to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
